Edward hears a Thought
by teamjackson925
Summary: This is my first story and its not really good, well anyways Edward starts to hear some of bella thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**These are not my characters they are stephenie Meyers but with my plot.**

**In this story Edward starts to hear Bellas thoughts every once in a while**

Epov

"English……….gonna fail………"

"Did you say something?" I said. Bella and I were sitting on her couch in her living room. I heard her say something something but I her lips didn't move. I didn't know she could do that.

"No, why did you hear something?" she asked, "No I guess I just imagined it" I replied.

I wonder what that was, I usually don't imagine her talking, especially something boring like English. Wait, maybe I can finally hear her thoughts a little. "What are you thinking?"

"That I am going to fail the English test next Thursday" said Bella.

I was right, I can read her thoughts, well at least some of them. Should I tell her? Or would she get upset if she new I could read some of her personal thoughts? No I shouldn't tell her. But what if she finds out? Then she would be mad that I didn't tell her. That will never happen, how is she supposed to find out, she can't read _my_ mind. Okay I won't tell her I will just try to ignore it

**(two days later)**

bpov

What going on with Edward? It's like he knows what I'm going to say before I say it.

Maybe he can read my mind. No he would have told me. Or would he? Well there is only one way to find out.

I wish Edward would give me a glass of water, I'm parched!

Epov

"………….Edward………..water……..parched!"

Bella's thirsty? She just drank a glass of water! Oh well I should get her some.

Bpov

Edward started to walk over to the sink. "Ahh-ha, you can read my thoughts!" Edward got a surprised look on his face.

"oh my gosh, I am sooooo sorry Bella, for not telling you, how did you find out!"


	2. Chapter 2

****

These are not my characters they are Stephenie Meyers but with my plot.

Sorry they are so short

In this chapter Bella gets mad at Edward for not telling her he could read her mind.

Bpov

"I found out when you did every thing I asked you to do in my mind and then you did it. Why didn't you tell me"

"I thought you would get mad at me if I did" he said.

"Well it's too late now! I wouldn't have gotten mad if you told me in the first place!" I was very very mad at this point. Out of all the people in the world Edward had to lie to me!

He seemed to be thinking about what he was going to say next. It better be good because it is going to take a lot to get my forgiveness.

"Technically I didn't lie to you I just didn't tell you if that's what your thinking, and also I could only hear a couple of words at a time, and I tried not to listen to your thoughts but you are just so hard to ignore." He said.

"The only thing that matters is that you didn't tell me that you could read my mind, I don't care how much you could read but being able to read your girlfriends mind is kinda a big deal." I said.

"I thought we were a little more than girlfriend and boyfriend," he said

"What ever just go, I don't wasn't to talk to you right now I will call you later." I said

"I-"

"GO!" I yelled pointing to the door. He was gone before I could blink. I'm glad Charlie wasn't in town or he would've been really happy.

Epov

I can't believe how stupid I am. I should've told Bella as soon as I found out. I wouldn't blame her if she never talked to again. I hope she calls me so I can apologize.

I ran up to my room and sat by the telephone. _Please call. Please call. Pleeeeaaaasssse call._

Bpov

I sat in my room, telephone in my hand. Should I call him now or wait later. Wait later he wont get off the hook that easily. Or would that hurt his feelings? Uhh, somebody help me!


	3. Chapter 3

**These are not my characters they are Stephenie Meyers but with my plot.**

**Thanx for the reviews you guys are so nice!**

**Bpov**

If I call him what would i say? "I forgive you for reading my mind but i am still mad at you, oh and by the way, I forbid you from getting anywhere near my mind!"I don't think so.

Okay, I will call him in 5 minutes and say whatever pops into my head.

59, 58, 57,... man I really need a clock. All this counting is making me really sleeppyyyyy...

Epov

Why hasent she called yet!? It is 2:45 in the morning and I havent gotten even the simpleist of text

Oh no, she must be really really mad. I am so stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.**(he is hitting himself in the head right now)** Maybe I should call her. She wouldn't mind. would she? Okay, I'll do it. But what if charlie answers. He already hates me I don't want to get him madder at me by waking him up at 2:50 am. I'll just wait

**The next day**

bpov

"Bella, wake up!" Charlie called from down stairs. Oh crap! I fell asleep! (I could tell because I was wearing the same cloths as yesterday)

Oh No. 7:30. School starts at 8:00! Oh yeah, i almost forgot, Edward drives like a drunk maniac. I looked out my window expecting to see His silver volvo waiting for me.

My face fell at what I saw, and that was nothing.

epov

"You stupid cheap car" I said hitting the roof of my car causing a huge dent the shape of a fist.

"Whats wrong"Alice asked walking into the garage.

"This stupid car has a flat tire and is out of gas AND even when I put more gas in it, it wont start!" I yelled

"Well i would let you use mine, but my is out of gas because SOMEBODY used up all the spare gas so I'm stuck running. Bye." and with that she was gone

How am I saposed to pick up Bella? I can't run because that would mess up her hair. Her beautiful gorgeous hair. Please don't hate me for this but i have to run. You will just have to drive yourself. And she probably is already there it's 7:54.

bpov

"Go Faster you stupid truck!" i yelled as I drove to school. After I apologive for getting a little too mad at him I am SO going to kill him for making me drive this rust bucket to school! He better have a good excuse.

**10 minutes later**

**epov**

Where is Bella? It is five minutes after the tardy bell And her truck is no where to be found.

I disided to wait in the parking lot so I could ask her about last night.

I saw her red truck drive into the parking lot. She was staring strait at me with pure anger. This time I could hear her thoughts loud and clear.

"I hope you can hear me right now because if I was stong enough to punch you in the face I totaly would!"

BPov

I could see Edward waiting in the parking lot on the sidwalk. I could almost hear his thoughts by the look of his face right now, "Please forgive me Bella"

I'm the one who should be thinking that right now because by the way he looks he heard me say "I am going to kill him!" I wa over reacting then I hope I didn't upiset him to much

**Will they forgive each other? who Knows. I knows! You will love the ending!**


	4. Chapter 4

**These are not my characters they are stephenie meyers but with my plot**

**My last chapter! hope you like it! please review!**

**epov**

As Bella drove up beside me I began to think of an apoligy. The only problem was that when she rolled down her window she said "I am sooo sorry. I totally didn't meen that "I'm going to kill him" thing. I over reacted because I now we can work this out to our advantage and even though you should have told me in the first place I don't blame you. And don't try to say an apoligy because If you do I will drive away and over react again"

She took a deep breath and waited for my response.

"I was going to apoligise but now that you say that, I totally agree with you. You did over react. No efence." I didn't realise what I said utill I did. I guess she did over react.

"THANK YOU! You finally let me take the blame for something. Oh and why didn't you pick me up this morning." she said.

"Car trouble, long story."

"I'll take your word for it, Oh and I think I figured it out" she said.

"Whats "it"?" I said.

"The whole mind reading thing. It only works when I want you to. Lets try!"

"_I love you"_ she thought.

"Did you hear that?" she said leaning in to kiss me.

"yes" i said right before we started kissing.

**So did you like It?! I hope you did! REVIEW**


End file.
